


Proud of You

by WinnyJamey22 (SevielCiel)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Big Brothers, Brothers, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Disability, Gen, How Do I Tag, Innocence, No Slash, Protective Brian May, Sharing a Bed, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevielCiel/pseuds/WinnyJamey22
Summary: Brian is a shy quiet boy that on school break brings his best friends, Freddie and John, at his home.At home is waiting Roger, his younger brother, a younger brother who's special but yet Brian loves him and he's still proud of him.An alternative universe fanfiction no one asked for but that I still wanted to write.{I TAKE REQUESTS}I decided to make this a series of shorts unrelated shots, the thing in common will be the fact that Roger has a special need and Brian is his caring older brother. You can view this as special needs or just non-sexual age play, Idk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brian is a shy boy. At home, his special younger brother, Roger, is waiting for him with his child like joy.

Brian wasn't a popular boy in his school.   
He was mostly known as the quiet nerdy boy who hangout with the gay boy and the other shy one.  
Brian actually didn't mind but sometimes being called weird was not so pleasant. 

He was good-looking, almost to pretty to be a boy -or so many people had told him- but he was incredibly shy and quite nerdy, and awkward with people, so no, he was not the most popular at all, never been actually. 

Brian had always been called a pretty boy for basically all his life. He was tall and skinny, his face, though with a pretty square jaw and high cheekbones, held something androgynous, that made him look more feminine than not most of the time. His eyes were big and expressive and were a hazel colour, with some hint of blue if seen closely.  
The look was completed by his hair: long tight and perfectly poofy dark brown curls which gently fall on his face and shoulders, making him look a bit like some sort of painting. 

Even if people -mostly his family- called him a 'handsome young man' Brian was pretty self conscious with his body, thinking he was too thin, even with all the food he ate, and too tall, and even trying to dress perfectly.  
As he mother had jokingly put worrying for everything was the thing he was best at. 

One evening he was standing in Freddie's room in front of the big full size mirror. Freddie, one of his best friends, was sat leg crossed on his bed, whilst John, their other best friend, was painting the older boy's nails.  
"C'mon Bri, let us see how hot you look!" said Freddie, blowing on his hand to dry the nail polish. John had gotten up to put everything on the bedside table and quickly joined back Freddie on the queen sized bed.  
Brian rolled his eyes but make a quick spin and giggle at the whistles of the other two. "Wow Bri! So handsome! I'm sure you'll find some nice chick to take home" giggled John. "Thanks Deaky, but I'm not sure my mom is going to like it" he answered with a smirk as the three head towards the door. 

The three boys were all wearing tight jeans and open shirts, their hair was wild and cheeky grins on their faces as they made their way to the May's front door. "Here we are" said Brian, suddenly feeling nervous.  
School was over for some days and Brian was going to head home to his parents. He have to admit he missed them so much, but the person he missed the most was Roger, his younger brother.  
He had promised both to him and to his father he was going to bring Red Special, the guitar he had built with his old man, so they can play together.  When he had discovered that Freddie and John would have stayed at the campus -their families were not home- he was already ready to call home and tell them he wasn't going to return for holidays, but the other two told him to don't be stupid and go.  
"What do you think about coming home with me? My mom had bugged me to no end to meet you and plus we can still practice together since I have a small keyboard and John you can pack your bass!" Brian almost shouted.  
Freddie looked at him wide eyed. "It would be amazing. Obviously if your parents want, Bri"  
"Yeah, Bri, it would be nice but we don't want to interrupt anything your family may want to do" added Deaky, really touched by his friend's kindness.  
"Bullocks, my parents will be so happy to know that their older son has actually some friends" Brian said, phone already pressed to his ear, waiting for mom to pick up.  
As predicted, Mrs. and Mr. May were elated. 

So here they were now. Brian sighed and ring the doorbell, mentally preparing himself for the bone-crushing hugs.  
Freddie and John joined him on the front porch with their suitcases when the door swung open and Brian stumbled back a bit as a body crashed with his.  
Brian quickly recovered, taking the body and spinning it in his arms, earning a high pitched giggle.  
When the two stopped, Freddie and John were met by the most breath-taking blue eyes they've ever seen.  
Brian grinned, still holding close the younger boy and gently passing a hand through his hair.  
"John, Freddie, this is my brother Roger. Roggie, these are Freddie and John, my best friends" he said with a smile. Both Freddie and John waved at him, receiving a waive and a small smile from the blond. Brian chuckled and gently kissed Roger on the head, whose now was clinging to Brian's side. At that moment, a man and a woman appeared in the doorway.  
The woman squealed happily, quickly running to Brian and engulf him in a bear hug, kissing him all over his face. "So happy to see you, Bri!"  
The man too smiled and hugged him, patting his shoulder as they parted ways.  
"Oh! You are Freddie and John, right? I'm so happy to finally meet you!" she beamed, quickly hugging them.  
"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. May, you too, Mr. May" answered John whilst they got inside the house.  
"Drop the formalities, just call us Michael and Ruth" said Mr. May smiling. John and Freddie nodded, looking around the house.  
The sitting room was cozy and not really big, furnished with a big sofa and two armchairs. In front if them there was a small wooden coffee table and in front of it there was a TV. Next to it there was a library and some shelves, with pictures of baby Brian and baby Roger.  
Brian inspired loudly, stretching his arms over his head. "It's nice to be home and I missed you so much" he said smiling at his brother. Roger smiled brightly and stretched his arms up to be picked up. "I missed you too Bri!"  
Freddie and John coed and picked up their luggage.  
Ruth appeared in the doorway. "Brian, show the boys their room. Roger, come on, let Brian unpack and then you can cuddle how much do you want" she said, gently detaching the blond from the curly haired one.  
Brian showed the lead, the three making their way up the stairs.  
"Here, this is the bedroom. There's a queen sized bed, I hope it's okay" Brian said, opening a door. "Yeah, darling, it's alright"  
Freddie and John posed their suitcases near the bed and start unpacking whilst Brian was doing the same in his bedroom.  
He was happy to be home and, after folding the last shirt, fall on his bed, quickly curling a hand next to him, where usually was Roger's body during the night or during a nap.  
Their twin beds had been pushed together long time ago, when Brian was around 10 and Roger was around 8 and since then it have become a queen sized one.  
He happily noticed that the glowing stars were still on the light blue walls and he quickly rolled onto his side, inhaling the familiar smell of the detergent Ruth use. He was also looking forward to feel once again Roger's body pressed to his, being able once again to gently hold him and kissing his forehead whilst cradling him to sleep. 

Roger was what people usually call 'slow.'  
Brian hated that term. He hated when people called his brother slow or stupid or, even worse, an attention seeker.  
Since he was a child, the curly haired boy knew that something wasn't quite right with his baby brother.  
One evening, his mom and his dad pulled him in their bedroom and told him that baby Roger was going to be different from him but that different wasn't a bad thing.  
That maybe he would never walk or talk and need help for all the basic things.  
Brian had just shrugged his shoulders, his 4-year-old brain couldn't fully understand what was going on but of one thing he was sure: his brother needed all his help and he was going to give it to him. 

He hated all the stares from ignorant people when, for example, Brian had to held Roger's hand to cross the road or when Roger was throwing a tantrum in public, or help him to the bathroom and helping wash his hands. One of his ex girlfriends, a lovely girl called Chrissie, had once done something very rude. Once him and her were at dinner at the May's and Roger had obviously clung to Brian's arm the second they stepped inside. After dinner the two got out for a smoke and Chrissie looked at him, her next words cutting more than a knife.  
"Why is your brother behaving like this? Why is he such a freak?"  
Brian froze, cigarette midway towards his mouth.  
"What?"  
"He's all clingy and everything. I get it if he wants to be watched but he behaves like a baby. And what was he wearing? A nappy? That's pretty gross!" she said shrugging.  
Brian was fuming. "How can you say something like this? You know full well how much Roger means to me and no, Chrissie, he doesn't do it just to be watched. It's not his fault, okay?" he was visibly trembling, hands closed in two fists as he step on his cigarette.  
A few days after the two broke up.  
From then on Brian was really reluctant to take his friends home, afraid they might judge his brother. 

He had told Freddie and John, a few days before going home.  
"Roger may be weird and... a freak? He kinds of behave like a toddler. But please, you don't have to like him but at least don't... Don't bully him?" Brian said unsure, a hand grasping his curls and the other buried in his pocket.  
Freddie choked on his water. "What? Why do you think we're not going to like him or worse bully him? You really think so little of us?"  
"Well, he's quite a handful and I don't know, maybe it is weird to see a 20 years old behaving like a 2 year old?"  
Answered Brian bitterly.  
"Well, yes, but as you talk about him it seems like he's a very nice lad" Said John, finishing his dinner.  
Brian nodded and throw himself in a full description of his brother and how much he loved him. 

"Bri? Your mom says it's dinner time" a knock on the door woke him up from his daydream and Brian soon found himself sat in his usual chair, eating his dinner and enjoying the light comfortable conversation between his parents and his friends.  
They were now sat on the two sofas in the sitting room, just chatting about things like school and family.  
"So John are you in a relationship?Because I really feel like Brian will stay forever single" giggled Ruth, receiving an indignant cry of 'Mooom' by her son.  
John giggled "I am. I have a girlfriend, Veronica. She's a nice girl"  
"She is" confirmed the other two, laughing slightly.  
"and you Freddie? You're such a handsome young man"  
Brian and Roger looked at each other with a look that say 'someone please help us' before botvh laughing and snuggling a bit together.  
Freddie smiled brightly. "Oh yes, I have a beautiful boyfriend and-" he stopped and gulped, suddenly looking nervous. "Oh, Freddie, it's alright! No one in this house is homophobic! I'm really happy you found someone to love. What's his name, dear? Is he good looking?" Ruth asked interested, leaning her head on her hand, elbow on the top of her legs.  
Freddie beamed and started talking about how he met Jim and everything and Brian couldn't remember a time where he was happy with both his friends and family together in the same room. John would occasionally cooed over Roger, who was now almost asleep and snuggled up in Brian's arms.  
"Want milk, Bri. Can I have a bottle?" he mumbled in his big brother's shirt.  
Brian nodded and got up to go make a warm bottle of milk for his little angel. "Here you go. Do you want to go to sleep?" he coed, kissing his forehead whilst cradling him back and fort. He felt Roger nod against his chest so he picked him up and quickly said goodbye, before climbing up the stairs. 

He entered the room and sat down on the bed, Roger still in his arms, lazily sucking on the rubber nipple with slowly closing eyes. Brian smiled, kissing his head once again and undressed him, ready to put him in his night clothes.  
"I missed this" he muttered, fastening a nappy to his brother's waist, pulling him in some sweatpants and a large shirt.  
He was about to go downstairs once again but he heard Freddie and John coming up the stairs and into their room so he just decided to go to sleep, wrapping his arms around the small frame of Roger. 

The sun shining from the window woke Brian from his slumber. He noticed that Roger was already up and was sucking his thumb whilst playing with his brother's curls.  
"Hey baby bro, are you fine?" he asked, kissing him on his nose. Roger gurgled happily and nodded, burying his head in the sheets.  
They stayed like this for long, cuddling and enjoying each other warm, but then Brian got up, dragging up a whiny and wet Roger, quickly cleaning him and put him in some day clothes.  
Roger was potty trained during the day but tend to still be dependent on diapers during the night. 

 

All day, Brian kept Roger in his arms, Freddie and John awing whilst staying with them and too soon was time for them to return to their shared flat at the campus. 

Roger was crying, clinging to Brian's arm, his cheeks flushed and his eyes teary. "Roggie sweety, we're going to see each other in no time. No cry sweety, no cry"  
Freddie kneed in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly.  
"Roger, I promise I will make him call you everytime he can, okay?"  
Roger looked at him with teary eyes. "Promise?"  
"Promise."

Roger stayed in his brother's arms for some other time, before reluctantly let go of Brian. 

Whilst the car was leaving the driveway John turned around to Brian, who was driving.  
"You know Brian, Roger really loves you. You're a great brother"  
"Thank you Deaky"

And Brian always remembered the time he was scared of others judgement.


	2. Chapter two

Ruth sighed exasperated as the sounds of electric guitar, bass and keyboard filled the house, followed by laughs and screams.  
Her husband, Harold, just smiled, keeping reading the newspaper.  
Ruth finished getting ready and climbed up the stairs to her son's room.  
"Bri" she said entering "Me and your father are about to going out. Are you sure you want to stay with Roger? We can just bring him to grandma"  
She looked around the room. Brian and John were sat on the big bed whilst Freddie was sprawled out on the carpet. The guitar and the bass were laying on the carpet whilst the keyboard was shut.  
Brian sighed. "Mom" he started "I've already told you it's not a problem. I will gladly look after Rog" "Yes, we're going to help him, it's not a bother for us" intervened Freddie smiling. "Yeah, we love him like a little brother!" added John smiling too.  
Ruth smiled brightly. She was so used to see the other two boys that she almost considered them her sons. She was really happy that her quiet Brian had found some great friends in Freddie and John and the two seemed to really like Roger, treating him with care and fondness, like he was their little brother.  
Ruth had also met their parents and quickly become friends. Both Freddie's parents than John's were so kind and patient with Roger's condition and understanding if the boy needed some more time to understand something or needed help. 

"Okay, we're going to return at about 11 pm" she said before closing the door. They waited to hear the front door close before going downstairs where Roger was on the sofa.  
"Roggie" Brian beamed, scooping up the blond haired boy. Roger squealed happily before latching onto him, lazily sucking his thumb and watching the other boys. Freddie and John waived at him with a smile before hugging him. Roger's belly grumbled. "Oooh, somebody is hungry, isn't he?" Freddie coed, tickling Roger on his tummy as Brian carried him to the kitchen. John had already sat the table for the three of them but was hesitant if preparing for Roger too. He had never seen him eat with them, usually eating before.  
"Don't worry Deaks, he'll eat sat on my lap" said Brian, almost as reading his thoughts. John nodded and handed Freddie a plate of pasta with tomato sauce, before setting other three plates with the same food in it.  
"Can I feed him?" asked Freddie excited and Brian thought about the fact Freddie looked like him when he was little and wanted to feed Roger at every supper. "Sure!" he agreed, sitting on the chair with Roger on his lap. "Open up little one!" he chirped, holding a spoon up to the blond's mouth. Roger opened up, making a happy noise. "Is it yummy?" asked Brian. "Yes! Yummy!" clapped Roger, rubbing his belly. "Oh, you silly thing!" chuckled the curly haired one kissing fondly his head.  
Soon the food was over and the others had finished eating too.  
Brian wiped his brother's mouth with a napkin, before letting him go in the sitting room with Freddie, smiling at the wobbling young man. The older one was holding his hand, a look of fondness in his dark brown eyes.  
"Deaky, go pick a film whilst I clean up here" he told the younger man, who chuckled and went to the other room, searching for some film they might like.  
Brian quickly put away everything, putting the dishes in the dishwasher and quickly went out to join the other three.  
Deaky was sited on the sofa, fumbling with the remote "I put on Nightmare on Elm Street" he muttered, setting the film ready to start. "But can we watch it when it's later? So it's more atmosphere" he said, turning around to look at the house owner.  
"Yeah, better idea, so I can give that little rascal a bath and put him to bed because it's better if we don't watch it with him here" agreed Brian, sitting down on the floor next to Freddie and Roger. At the mention of a bath, Roger squealed and wiggle free from Freddie's grasp, throwing himself in his brother's waiting arms. "You like to bathe?" giggled Freddie, patting the boy's padded butt. "Yes" nodded Roger, before gurgling up a bit, some saliva falling on his shirt. Freddie and John just cooed more loudly.  
"You are a little trouble, aren't you? You're my little trouble" cooed Brian, laying on his back with Roger on top of him, kissing his face and cradling him. "I love you" muttered the blondie, smiling brightly when he realised that the words came out somewhat right. Brian's eyes widened and his mouth stretched in a wide grin "I love you too, baby. Let's bathe, okay?"

Whilst the older May was running the bath, Roger was downstairs with Freddie and John playing with some blocks. It had been a bit of a cry when Brian left the room and had been crying until his brother told him he was just going to prepare the bathtub. After been reassured that Brian wasn't going to abandon him he had happily begin to play with the older boys. 

 

The bathroom was warm and the bath was ready. Brian undressed the boy, sitting him down on the toilet as he shut the taps. "Have you finished to wee?" he asked. The last thing he wanted was to clean the bath because Roger had peed inside it. Roger nodded and stretch his arms to be picked up. Brian giggled and lifted him up, putting him down in the warm water and the bubbles.  
Roger squealed happily as he picked up the white foam, putting it on his head. Brian begun to gently wash him.  
"Here we go" he said after a while, picking him up and completely covered him with a fluffy big towel.  
He carried him downstairs, where it was warmer, and was happily surprised that his friends had already picked up all the things needed.  
"Is this shirt okay?" Freddie asked, holding a large baggy shirt -Brian's, obviously- whilst the other boy put down the bundled up Rog to put a nappy on him.  
He made quick work of drying him and soon Roger was cradling around on the carpeted floor with only the thick nighttime nappy and Brian's shirt to cover him up, playing pick-a-boo with Freddie and John as Brian was making a bottle of milk before putting him down to sleep. 

"You're good with kids" Brian later told him, after the three spent at least 10 minutes just watching the sleeping Roger, curled up in his bed, one arm stretched to reach Brian's side of the bed.  
Freddie smiled. "I would love to have some kids when I'm older" his eyes shone with happiness. "You will be a great parent" assured Brian as they climb the stairs to reach the bedroom, where John was already asleep in his sleeping bag. "Believe me when I say that you're kids will be lucky to have parents like you and Jim"  
Freddie smiled even more and they quickly hug. 

"Goodnight, Fred"  
"Goodnight Bri"

Brian smiled sleepily, feeling his brother snuggling against him and quickly wondered what did he do to deserve friends like them.


	3. Chapter three

Roger looked around with big eyes full of wonder as he made his way inside the building, securely clutching Brian's hand. In front of them there were Freddie and John. 

"Here we are" exclaimed Freddie smiling once they've reached a small room of the recording studio, switching on the lights and stepping inside. "So Rog, do you like it?" gently asked John, posing his bass on a near stool. Roger nodded excited, before looking up at his big brother with a thumb in his mouth, something he used to do when he didn't have a dummy. Brian smiled down at the blond haired boy, before gently nudging away the thumb from Roger's mouth.   
Roger instantly whined, but quickly calmed down when Brian replaced it with his dummy, making a content sigh.   
Freddie, who had already checked that everything was working, scooped him up, putting him on the rather old sofa. "Bri" whimpered the boy, stretching his arms. Brian sighed "baby boy, I have to record. Don't you want to hear me play Special?" he asked, stroking his blond hair. Roger nodded and made a noise of confirmation.   
"When we finish we can cuddle all the time whilst checking the recordings okay?" he sweetly promised and Roger nodded "Okay" he answered with his high pitched voice. 

By the time the three older boys had finished it was nearly 4 in the afternoon. Roger had quietly sat on one of the swiveling chairs in front of the recording panels, enjoying the music, sucking on his dummy without much of a fuss and warmly smiling every time Brian's eyes would fall on him and waving gently at him.   
The three made their way out of the booth and seated themselves on the chairs, ready to hear their work.   
Brian, being a man of word, started cuddle his brother as soon as Roger was seated on his lap. "Roggie" he sighed, when, after a pat on his bum, he had noticed that Roger had wetted himself "How does a new nappy sound?" he gently asked getting up and reached for his rucksack. Inside, along with nappies, wipes and baby powder there was a towel too if he had to lay him down whilst changing him. He quickly lay him down on the sofa and made quick work of cleaning him, deciding to just leave him without trousers on, since the blond haired man wasn't keen of keeping them on and since Brian knew he should eventually need another change before going home. He sat down on the chair with Roger on his lap and the younger man just shrieked happily.   
"Brian" babbled Roger with a bright big smile, snuggling his face in the crock of Brian's neck and his hand tangled in the curly haired man's shirt.   
"Yes love?" whispered Brian, rubbing their noses together and leaving a peck on Roger's lips. 

This was surely something normal siblings weren't doing to one another, but for Brian, with time, Roger had become like a son to him.   
Brian was there too, along with their parents, at every milestone their miracle baby had done.   
He was there for his first steps by himself, at age 4.   
And at his first words, at age 5.   
He was there everyday for him, caring and taking care of him, without feeling obligated.   
Sure sometimes he did snap at him and got angry with him but he was always there no matter what.   
Sure, he enjoyed going out and spend time with his friends, but he was also enjoying every single second he could have with Roger and spend as much time as possible with him. To show him that he care and he was not alone. 

In Brian's eyes, Roger was something beautiful and special, strong yet fragile. He promised to himself he would always be there for his little brother.   
In Roger's eyes, Brian was his best friend, his big brother, the one who will always stay with him no matter what. He was happy when Brian was happy and was upset when his brother was. 

One evening, Brian was mad with the world. That day, nothing seemed like going in his likings.   
First, he had lost the bus he takes for school, so he had to wait for the next one, inevitably arriving 30 minutes late for his first lesson. Then he found out he had forget one of his books at home, then he almost fall down from the stairs and, when he was almost home, it has started raining and he had to make the last stretch of road running, getting soaked to the bone. So angry and soaked he made his way to his room and changed, flopping down on the bed with a frown.   
"Bri?" squeaked Roger, who was sat on his side of the bed with a children book on his lap. When the blondie noticed his brother's lack of response, he crawled over him and started poking with his finger Brian's face. Brian started giggling and quickly rolled over, enveloping his brother in a tight hug. They stayed there, cuddling, and finally the older one was feeling at peace, for the first time in that day. 

 

"Brian, Brian, Brian!" chanted the blond, getting closer to Brian, resting his head on his shoulder and his arms loosely hold at Brian's neck. Freddie smiled and brushed some strands out from his face. "I'm going to make some coffee or tea. Can he have tea?" he asked Brian. Brian shake his head. "Better not, he's going to fall asleep soon and tea will make him agitated" he explained softly, not bothered at all by the fact Roger was lightly pulling at his curls, giggling when the pulled strand would naturally curl again.   
"Pretty hair" he would cooed quietly. John smiled brightly, "Yes, Bri has really pretty hair" he softly agreed whilst stroking the younger cheek.   
"I'll make him some milk so! Does he need his bottle or I'll just give him a cup?" asked Freddie, ready to go make their beverages. "Yes, milk" the younger man agreed smiling thankfully.   
Freddie returned not long after holding three cups of coffee and one of milk. Brian carefully took both his and Roger's cup, putting one in his brother's hands.   
"Carefully Rog, try to not spill it, okay?" he cooed softly, kissing the top of his head as Roger started sipping the milk. The three started talking about music, lazily drinking their coffees and Brian was gently cradling back and fort Roger, who by now had finished to drink and was slowly falling asleep in Brian's arms.   
After tidying up the room and throw the cups away, they head to the car.   
John was driving, Freddie was in the passenger seat and Brian was in the back with Roger already asleep. Kissing his head one more time, Brian got lulled too in the arms of Morpheus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like super short, hope you'll still enjoy it, though!

A whimper brought back Brian to consciousness. He confusedly blinked, trying to wake some more, looking around before spotting the source of the sound. His brother, Roger, was tightly holding him with his eyes tightly shut and small whimpers leaving his mouth.   
Concerned, Brian brought up a hand to rest on the youngers' forehead. "Oh God, Roger, you're burning up!" he exclaimed, not quite sure if Roger was even awake.   
At the sensation of the cool touch of Brian on his burning forehead, Roger blinked open his eyes, tired blue eyes glossy with fever looking up.   
"Bri" he whimpered "hurt"  
Brian confusedly looked down at him. "What hurt Roger? Does your tummy hurt?" he asked, placing his hand on Roger's tummy, didn't wanting to upset it even further. Roger didn't respond, but suddenly a wave of liquid vomit came up and Roger found himself puking all over is shirt and legs.   
This time, Roger didn't whimpered but completely wailed, if for the pain or the scare of throwing up Brian wasn't sure. 

Brian quickly scoop the crying blond in his arms, holding him close to his chest, didn't caring that sick was getting on his clothes. His brain was focused on comforting his small bean, as he affectionately called Roger.   
Suddenly the door swung open, and both Ruth and Michael, Brian and Roger's parents, were standing there, concerned to have heard their son cry in the middle of the night.   
"He throws up" explained Brian, still shushing and cradling the sobbing blond, who was curled up in his big brother's strong arms. 

Ruth nodded in understanding. "I'm going to run a bath" she said, quickly leaving the room. "I think someone else is in need of a bath" joked Michael and Brian looked down to see that his clothes were soaked too in Roger's vomit, tears, sweat and snot. 

After a while, Brian went to the bathroom with a still upset Roger in his arms. "Mom, dad, you have to get up early tomorrow, go to sleep, I stay here with him" he said to his parents. Ruth and Michael nodded, kissing goodnight at both their kids, before retreating to their room. 

The curly haired man quickly tied their hair and undressed both his brother and himself. Holding up Roger's heavy and yellowish nappy the older one was shocked the thing hadn't bursted yet. He slowly sinking in the water, still holding close the clinging blond, Roger's back pressed in Brian's chest and their legs and arms tangled.   
"See? It's alright. I'm not going anyway"   
Roger nodded, his thumb in his mouth and one hand slowly stroking Brian's jaw.   
"Pwomise?" he muttered.   
"Promise" confirmed the older man. 

They got out of the tub and got dressed, Brian carefully manoeuvring his brother's limbs in the clothes, as he was just watching sucking his thumb, and Brian just hoped he was not about to wet the nappy once again. 

Once finished, the older one manoeuvred the comforter on top of them, circling his arms around Roger for comfort.   
"Sleep well my little angel" he murmured, receiving a content sigh from the boy in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will take request, I'll be more than happy to write them.   
> Remember though, this is mainly focused on Brian and Roger, with occasionally cameos of Freddie and John, or even Jim, but it mainly focused on Brian and Roger's family live.


	5. Chapter five

When there was nothing to do, Brian often found himself thinking.   
The thoughts could start from an innocent 'what can I do after?' to complex psychological questions about basically anything.   
And that was exactly what he was doing right now. 

He was lying on his bed on his side, propped up on his elbow, and was just watching his brother sleep.   
Something about seeing Roger sleep made Brian feel extremely calm yet sad at the same time. 

He reached over, tucking a strand of that long blond hair behind Roger's ear and just kept admiring him. 

It was summer, so Roger wasn't wearing anything beside a nappy. He was lying on his side facing his older brother, one hand gripping the other man's shirt. His thumb was kept firmly in his mouth, sometimes sucking, sometimes not. He often sucked his thumb.   
His big blue eyes were closed and on his face there was no sign of discomfort.   
Brian's eyes trailed down his small body. He was skinny, his ribs showing, yet there was just a bit of chubbiness on his belly. Brian saw how automatically their legs were intertwined and he just smiled, feeling the familiar smoothness of the younger boy's legs. Not that Roger hadn't got any hair on his legs, but it was quite light and patchy, especially if compared with Brian's legs.   
His long, blond hair was forming an aureola around his pillow. 

Brian kissed slightly the top of his head but suddenly he found himself lost in his thoughts. 

 

There were complications during the pregnancy and the baby was born two weeks early then his due date.   
There was nothing wrong. Until they realised his brain had got a lack of oxygen in the last moments of the birth. 

Roger was a beautiful child. He was short and skinny, his hair was kept short and was a golden blond. His eyes were big and shone with innocence and curiosity. 

His disability wasn't physically noticeable. He looked like a completely normal child and teenager. Yet he wasn't.   
A lot of people were just accusing him of pretending and Brian realised how reality really is.   
If you're disable and you show it you get discriminated. If you're disable but you don't show it, then you're just pretending.   
It was not fair. Roger hadn't did anything wrong. He loved his brother, Brian loved how he could be a big mother hen around him without making the latter annoyed. 

 

"Brian?" Brian snapped out from his thoughts and looked down. Roger had woken up and was watching his big brother with confusion, his thumb still in his mouth.   
Brian giggled. "I'm here baby bro" he whispered smiling. Roger smile become wider and the blond haired man quickly hug the other.   
Brian kissed the top of his head and hugged him back, his cheek on top of the messy blond hair.   
Roger looked up and leave a small kiss on Brian's jaw before cutely yawning.   
An idea come in Brian's mind.   
He flopped over, making Roger stumble on the mattress. "Are you ready for the tickle monster?" he shouted, quickly dragging his fingers up and down Roger's exposed sides and belly, earning a high pitched squeal from his brother.   
They tickled each other for some more time and ended up rolling around the bed playing wrestling. 

Brian smile was still on his face as he quietly hold Roger against him, the younger boy sighing happily. 

He loved Roger and he wouldn't change not even one bit about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!  
> And you want to see something in particular happening in future chapters, feel free to ask!


	6. Author Note

Sorry, this is not a story chapter!

As I decide to take requests of shots to write I want to establish some rules. 

I will NOT write shots that are in my no list of things:

\- Punishments such as spankings or dom/sum. I'm not in that kind of things and it kinds of makes me uncomfortable. 

\- Add characters. I'll not add any original character or BoRaph character 

\- I will NOT turn any of this into material of sexual content. I'm not comfortable, everything between the boys will be purely platonic. 

 

A lot of people often are sensible about the subject of disability and I want to let know I'm not trying in any way to offend, so if you're feeling uncomfortable reading I'm deeply sorry. 

Plus, a lot of people find wetting/messing nappies (diapers) uncomfortable but I'm not that kind of person, so feel free to ask. 

I'll try to update whenever I can and probably there will be a chapter later on the day. 

Jeez, how many times I wrote the word uncomfortable? XD

 

I also have Tumblr, my account is @meddowsseviel  
If you want you can drop the request and prompts there. I'm fairly new on Tumblr, though, so I still have to learn how to use it. 

 

That's all, I'm sorry if I had put 'rules' but I can't write something I'm not comfortable with.  
I still hope you'll enjoy it, because I'm pretty proud with it. 

Love, Seviel


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This was prompted by @Bestbuds55 I hope you'll like it and this was a great prompt, I love it!

Roger was completely awestruck.  
He was sitting on a chair enjoying the show that was taking place before his eyes.  
He looked how Freddie was prancing around the small recording room just like a stage. How quietly John was strumming his bass whilst dancing by himself. But the thing who was catching his eyes was Brian, his big brother. How his curls were jiggling around his face, how his brow was furrowed in concentration and his bottom lip was bitten for the same thing.  
Roger was so absorbed into all of it, the instruments, Freddie's voice, the beautiful beat and sounds that he almost didn't notice the small tingling sensation in his bladder. He furrowed his brows, one thumb stuck into his mouth whilst the other hand was tapping his fingers against the table in front of him.  
Years of being around his brother's guitar and all the good music his brother and father always hear had somehow gave Roger a great timing and tempo. 

He was once again lost in the song, even if he was not understanding the big words, when he felt the sensation again and whimpered lightly, one hand going down to hold himself, like the child he mentally was. 

"If you have to go wee tell me, okay?" had said Brian to him before, but Brian now was in the middle of playing and Roger wanted to make his brother proud because he was a good big boy and not a whiny baby.  
But he didn't want to wet himself neither. He had finally convinced Brian to not put a nappy on him -Not that Brian would have told him no, Roger perfectly know that he could never say no to those big blue eyes and pouting lips- and if he was going to wet himself Brian would have put him in nappies immediately.  
And plus he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Freddie and John, because they would not wanted to be friends with him anymore!

Brian was in the middle of the song when his eyes had landed on Roger. The boy was sucking his thumb and one hand was gripping his crotch. He was also squirming slightly, yet his expression was completely focused on them.  
He stopped playing and walked out of the booth.  
"Brian? Where are you going?" asked confused and slightly mad Freddie, John wearing a confused look too. 

Brian gently picked his brother up, securely setting him on his hip. "I'm just going to bring this lad to the bathroom and I'll return very quickly" he calmly said before started walking away.  
He arrived at the empty bathroom and gently helped his brother pull down everything before helping him washing his hands. 

As they made their way back to the room, Brian was whispering praises in the younger boy's hair, brushing gently his blond hair.  
"You were such a good boy, but it was better if you had told me sooner, right?" he asked. Roger put his head on Brian's shoulder. "You were playing, didn't want to interrupt" he mumbled sleepily. 

Brian seated down on the chair Roger was previously seated on and kept cradling and snuggling his young charge.  
"How did you know he had to go to the bathroom?" asked John.  
Brian shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it's some sort of big brother sense."  
The three laughed and Brian just fondly kissed Roger's head.


	8. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was sent by @Dancing_Llama.   
> I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

Big fat tears were rushing down Roger's flushed cheeks as the man clung to his brother.   
Brian was taken aback. Not for the fact that Roger had flung himself to him, but rather for the fact he was crying. No wait, cry wasn't right. No, Roger was wailing so hard they were afraid he was going to stop breathing, screaming at the top of his lungs.   
"Oh God, Roger! What had happened? Tell me, Rog, please!" Brian's voice was latched with worry and panic was clearly present in his hazel eyes.   
Freddie and John had joined the brothers too and, concerned, trying to find out the reason Roger had started crying.   
Roger never cried without a motivation.   
And then Freddie heard it.   
He was mid-way through whispering to Roger, Brian's arms securely holding him to his chest as John was searching for his bottle and a clean nappy,  when he heard two muffled voices behind him. 

"In my opinion he's just faking it" said one of the voices. Freddie looked over at the two technicians who were drinking coffee near a wall, talking and snickering to each other.   
He furrowed his brows, returning his attention to his younger friend.   
Roger had calmed down enough, one hand gripping Brian's shirt whilst the other was nursing the bottle John was holding to his lips. He was still sniffing and the tears were still making their way down his cheeks. Freddie smiled and wiped them.   
Freddie sweetly passed a hand through the blond hair when the voices spoke again.   
"He's a disgusting freak"  
"Yeah, I bet Freddie and John stay around him just because he's Brian's brother"  
"Have you see him? He can't even go to the bathroom. I think his brother had to hold his dick to make him piss"  
"Ahahah, true. How can a freaking adult man be like this? I bet it's all a sick kink of him" 

Freddie had enough.   
He got up and marched to the two men, who quickly gulped and tried to find a way to get out from there.   
"Excuse me sirs" he addressed them, his voice calm and face blank. The calm before the storm.   
"What did you said about my friend?" he asked innocently, eyes darkening.   
One of the two gulped. "We said he's a crybaby and just a retarded" the other said with a sickening smile. 

He soon found himself on the floor holding his jaw. Freddie was standing there, expression calm, fist still mid-air. He looked at the man's friend. "Do you want to add anything, darling" he asked, tone of voice dangerous, as he show him a fake sweet smile. The man quickly shook his head and the man that got punched had gulped in fear. 

"Good. Now get the fuck out of here before I kick that excuses of faces you have"   
The two didn't need to hear twice as they were already out of the door, running for dear life. 

"So, everyone, don't even think about messing around Roger. If you have a problem with him here just tell me and pack your things. Am I clear?" Freddie shouted at all the others technicians. They all nodded and returned to their works. 

Freddie suddenly got scooped up. "Thank you" it was Brian. "Thank you to put up for him. Thank you"   
Once with his feet on the floor, Freddie kissed Brian's cheek. "It's alright Bri. Roger is my friend and almost a little brother. Plus, I'm good at throwing punches, I may be a skinny arse, but I'm strong" he added, making Brian giggle as they joined John and Roger. The latter was asleep in the other boy's arms and John delicately passed him to Brian's strong arms.   
The reason of Roger's tears was that those two men had told him to fuck off because no one really wanted him around and that he was just a dumb man. 

"You know Bri, we'll be always ready to defend Rog" whispered the bassist, as they all cuddled on the floor, watching the sleeping blond. 

"I know Deaky, thanks a lot. You too Freddie" 

The three hugged sweetly. 

Brian now knowing he had some great kick-ass friends.


	9. Chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is like really short but I'm really tired right now.   
> Still hope you'll enjoy!

John knew it was a terrible idea. 

The second he had understood what the two older boys were going to do he knew it was a terrible idea.   
Of course, the ending wasn't planned like that by Freddie and even less by Brian. 

It had all started like a normal afternoon: Freddie and John at Brian's house, in his bedroom. 

John was sat on the bed, books and sheets of paper flying around.   
Freddie was laying on the carpet, studying.   
Brian was on the swirling chair in front of the desk, lazily pushing himself with his feet, making the chair slowly swirl around. 

The three young men looked up at the sound of feet approaching the room and were met by Roger's big blue eyes.   
Brian smiled brightly as the younger man run into his arms.   
"Ehy sweety" he cooed, kissing his head and getting up from the chair, with Roger securely in his arms before putting him down where he was sat before. Roger giggled, sticking his thumb in his mouth and making grabby hands towards his brother. 

Freddie smiled and got up to reach for Roger.   
"Hey Roggie, how is my favourite baby brother doing?" he cheerfully asked, tickling his tummy, making the boy squirm with a squeal.   
The chair suddenly moved and an idea to make the time fly faster popped in Freddie's brain. 

He started pushing the chair, making it spin uncontrollably around the not really big room. Brian giggled and pushed it too, making Roger squeal out in delight. 

"Guys, isn't this dangerous?" asked John, still on the bed, without even glance up at his friends.   
"Nah, we're not pushing him that hard and plus he's enjoying it, aren't you Rog?" said Freddie grinning, pushing maybe a bit to hard the chair, which spun around maybe to quickly, hitting on the wardrobe and inevitably making the boy on it falling down. 

Roger started wailing, desperately trying to be held by Brian, who, panicked, had already scooped up his younger brother. Freddie and John too had come near to search for injures.   
Luckily, he hadn't hit his head in the falling and beside a small bruise on his lip, he looked totally fine.   
"Shhhh, it's alright baby, you're safe, I've got you" tried to reassured the curly haired man, rocking back and fort the curled up form that was Roger.   
John came up to the bedroom with a bottle of hot milk and Brian delicately fed to the boy, who manage to drink it all, before wetting his nappy even more. "Poor lad" said John sympathetically "he must have got a scare whilst falling down"

Freddie grinned, fetching everything needed for a nappy change, trying not to burst off laughing as Roger had almost peed onto Brian whilst being un-nappied. 

As the blond had almost completely calmed down from the scare, Freddie and John made their best to made him cozy and comfortable. 

They luckily manage to put a smile again on their little brother's face.


	10. Chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift to my best friend!  
> Okay so I have to write a few things before leaving you to the chapter. 
> 
> As you may know, in this story the boys are all in their 20s and look like in the 70s (so all the boys have long hair).   
> This chapter, though, is set in the future, so they look like in the 80s and are in their 40s. 
> 
> This, though, will not features for the next chapter, because each chapter is unrelated to the other, aside if I specifically tell so.   
> Okay, after all this I leave you to the chapter!

Brian sighed, passing a hand through his untameable mop of curls. He glanced down. Roger was clasping his hand, a look of confusion on his face.   
"Freddie?" he asked, looking up at his brother. Brian nodded. "Let's go"

Upon seeing them, Jim, Freddie's husband, smiled softly, letting the two men inside the modest flat he shared with Freddie. 

Said man was on the sofa, propped up by pillows and with a woollen blanket covering his legs. As soon as the two brothers entered the sitting room, his big brown eyes lightened up and a smile stretched his lips. "Brian, Roger! It's so nice to see you again!"   
"Hey Fred" exclaimed the oldest of the two, whilst Roger only made a squeal and thrown himself on the man on the sofa. Seeing the slightest pained expression on his friend's face, Brian quickly scolded his younger brother, telling him to be careful.   
"Bri, it's alright" reassured Freddie, his arms holding close Roger, whose head was on the other's chest. Brian had sited next to Jim on the other sofa, sipping his tea and making small talk with his friend and partner.   
All of a sudden, Roger made a face and sat up, watching Brian with his big blue eyes. "Bri" he whimpered slightly "I have to pee"   
Brian nodded and got up. "Sorry, can we use the bathroom" he politely asked. Freddie giggled, "Of course you can, you silly. Now, hurry up before he's not able to hold it anymore"  
Brian nodded, quickly walking towards the aisle. 

"I thought he was wearing nappies" said Jim confused, watching his husband and running to help him pose the mug on the coffee table. "Well, he kind of get past that, he still needs help to go to the bathroom, but I think that aside from night he doesn't wear 'em" explained the younger man, and Jim could see how proud Freddie was of Roger, the man who was basically his little brother.   
When Brian had introduced his little brother to Freddie and John, Roger could barely speak and needed help with all the basic things, like eating or holding a bottle to his lips. In those 20 years Freddie had been in the younger boy's life he had made really great improvements. 

Jim knew Roger was the most important person in Brian's life. When their parents had died, he made sure to be Roger's legal caretaker, since the doctors had proven Roger wasn't able to take care of himself. He wouldn't let anyone take him from him. 

When the two re-entered the sitting room, Freddie hold open his arms, an invitation to Roger to cuddle. Obviously the young man curled in them, sighing happily as the black-haired man started scratching his head. "I miss the long locks" he said kissing him on the top of the now short blond hair.   
True, a few weeks ago Brian had managed to bring Roger to an hairstylist and now the hip-lenght golden hair was cut in a short, messy style. And Brian had to admit, he missed being able to braid it.   
Time passed, looks were passed between the three older men, Roger just laying there, slowly sucking on his thumb.   
Jim suddenly got up. "Hey Rog, how it sounds going down with me to the coffee shop at the end of the street and buy something for all of us?" he cheerfully asked. Freddie was glad that his husband picked up on his silent message to bring Roger out of the house. He didn't want the blond to hear what he was going to say to Brian.   
Roger eagerly nodded, before looking at Brian for permission. "Of course you can go, munchkin" he gently said, smiling at Roger's enthusiasm. 

The two best friends were left alone.   
"I... I don't want to live without you..." sobbed Brian, looking at his lap, tears falling from his eyes. Freddie sighed. "I know Bri... C'mere" he whispered, and Brian all but fall in his arms, crying and bawling his eyes out. "You're my best friend and now that John isn't around anymore I don't know what I'll do... There's no one left!" he cried. "It's not true. Roger is still there and he needs you! He needs his big brother, his superhero" Freddie said, wiping his eyes.   
Brian shocked his head, resting it in the crook of Freddie's neck. He let the older boy pass his hands through his curls, like he had done many times in the past.   
"I love you, Bri"  
"I love you too, Fred"

Later when Jim and Roger had returned, on Brian's face there was no trace of tears. He was smiling and laughing and being strong for his brother, like his best friend had said. 

 

That night, the curly haired man was laying on the bed, looking at one of the pictures on his bedside table.   
Freddie, John and himself stared back at him, laughing, arms around each other. Brian smiled at the memory, tears burning behind his eyes. He quickly shocked his head.   
'I will not let my brother down' he thought, turning around, spooning Roger, earning a content sigh from the blond. 

Because 

When you're through with life and all hope is lost  
Hold out your hand 'cause friends will be friends  
Right till the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was depressing.   
> Still hope you liked it!  
> As you can see, I update rather regularly, because I'm home from school so I had a lot of time to write. This maybe will change once school started again, but don't worry, I'll post whenever I can, so keep sending prompts!  
> Like always, lot of love,   
> Seviel


	11. Chapter eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter!  
> This is a mix between the prompt sent by @Bestbuds55 and the one sent by @bamboozlesophie 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Are you sure, Fred?"   
"Of course Bri! It's not a problem"  
"Really, though, I owe you"   
"It's alright Bri, hurry up or you'll be late!" 

Brian nodded and put on his rucksack, giving a last kiss to Roger and last hug to Freddie before sprinting out of the house. 

Freddie giggled, moving to the sitting room. "Rog, what we're going to do with your brother, eh?" he jokingly asked to the blond in his arms. Roger smiled and cutely yawned. "Aw, come on, let's nap, mh?" he gently asked, walking upstairs and reaching Brian and Roger's room. 

He wasn't sure how his little friend would react once he would wake up and found out that his older brother still wasn't there. 

It had all started about an hour before. He was home alone, thinking about calling Brian to see if he wanted to hang out or, at least, going to his house and stay with him and his younger brother. John had gone out with his girlfriend, Veronica, and his own boyfriend, Jim, was in Ireland.   
Brian had said yes, but he had to go to the university in an hour and half to give one exam.   
Once the boy was at the Mays, he was playing PlayStation with Brian, whilst the younger May kid was watching them when the house phone had ringed.   
"Hello?" answered the curly haired boy.   
"What do you mean you're not going to be home till tomorrow?"  
"No, I have an exam, I just can't leave Roger alone"

Freddie listened interested the conversation, probably with Mrs May. 

Brian sighed, passing a hand through his curls once finishing the call. 

"What's wrong?" asked Freddie, watching his friend sulking on the sofa with a frown.   
"Mom called, she said that the highway is blocked due to an accident, so they're going to stay at grandma's till tomorrow" he mumbled. Freddie arched a brow. "And the problem is..."   
"The problem, Fred" he said exasperated "is that I have an exam in about an hour but I can't leave Roger home alone"  
Freddie smiled. "I can stay here with him!"   
Brian's eyes widened. "You sure?" he asked hesitantly. "Of course! We're going to do a lot of funny things, right Rog?" answered the older man as Rog crawled to him.   
After some convincing, Brian had agreed to leave Roger in Freddie's care. It was not the first time Freddie had babysitted him, but it was the first time he was completely alone, without Brian there.   
Freddie just hoped Roger wasn't going to freak out not seeing Bri. 

Half an hour had passed and Rog was still asleep. Freddie was watching TV in the sitting room, waiting for him to wake up.   
A cry was heard and Freddie sprinted towards the bedroom, finding Roger awake, crying and wriggling in bed. 

"Hey sleepyhead" cooed Freddie, glancing down to the blond. Roger blinked and then hold out his arms, evidently wanting to be picked up. Freddie chuckled and reached down, picking him up and sat him on his hips.   
He changed the younger boy's nappy and put him down on the floor once he was finished.   
"What do you want to do?" he asked. Roger pointed at him. "Voice" he mumbled. Freddie didn't understand. "Voice?" he asked confused. "Pretty voice! You have a pretty voice" explained Roger, smiling.   
Freddie smiled, pretty big, one of that smiles that exposed his protruding front teeth.   
He thought for a second. What can he do to make Roger happy? 

"Ay-oh" he started, one of the things he usually did to warm his voice up.   
"Ay-oh" repeated Roger.   
"Ay-oh" said Freddie again, his voice higher. 

"AY-OH"

"Ay-oh" shouted Freddie, running to the sitting room, followed by his friend. 

"Ay-oh" he copied exited. 

"Ayyyyy-oh" the black haired man shouted, fisting the air. 

"Ayyyyy-oh" parroted the blond, throwing a fist in the air. 

"De-da-di-da-di-da-di-de-do" he said, standing on the sofa, Roger in front of him in the same pose. 

"De-do"  
"De-do" 

"Alright!"  
"ALRIGHT!"

The two collapsed to the ground laughing.   
"Ah, Roggie, my dear baby brother" laughed Freddie, looking fondly at Roger. "Let's do a pillow fort!" he exclaimed. "A pillow fort?" said the blond with his thumb in his mouth. 

The two, or rather Freddie, quickly build up a pillow fort, and cuddled inside, watching Roger's favourite cartoons. When Brian returned home, he was met by his best friend and little brother asleep in their pillow fort.   
"Brimi" whispered Freddie "Came here with us"   
Brian toed off his shoes and crawled inside, hugging Freddie with one arm, whilst the other was holding Roger, who, almost feeling it was Brian, snuggled closer to him. 

"Ay-oh" whispered Fred.   
"A...oh" muttered Roger, still asleep. 

With a sweet giggle, Fred and Brian fall asleep.


	12. Chapter twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Another short chapter, I'm sorry! I recently started another fiction, about The Beatles though!   
> Enjoy, leave a Kudo, and you can leave a prompt in the comments, I'll gladly write what people ask me (if you have a doubt on what I do and I don't write about read the authors note). Comments really make my day!

The sun was shining against the bodies of the four young men on the beach. There was no one else aside from them.   
There were four beach towels laid on the sand under a big beach umbrella. 

Freddie, John, Brian and Roger were lazily floating in the clear sea, the cool water refreshing the boys.   
It was midday and they were ready to have lunch, some sandwiches Freddie's mom had provided, along with sodas. 

They got out of the water and Brian scooped up the blond boy.   
"Here" said Brian, putting a sandwich in Roger's hands and taking a bite of his. John and Freddie smiled and started eating theirs. 

"Let's take a nap" said Freddie when Roger started fussing, clearly tired, his blond head on his brother's chest and his eyes droopy. Brian nodded and laid down his younger brother down on the beach towel, pushing down the swimming suit and taking his rucksack, taking from inside a nappy and other things needed.   
The process of putting a nappy on Roger was pretty difficult, as the man wasn't in any way interested to stay still, so the oldest man smiled down at him. "After you've taken your nap" he said, stroking Roger's messy blond hair "we're going to eat a yummy watermelon." the Parsi boy's words made the blond man nod with a small yawn.   
Freddie curled around him, making Rog sighing happily and letting Brian taped on the nappy.   
"Nap?" he murmured, stretching his arms out and Brian pulled him to his chest with a smile, his arms around his brother and his best friend. "John, join us" Fred said and John laid down behind the black-haired man smiling softly. 

Soon, nothing could disturbed the boys, all curled around each other in a pile of tangled limbs and hair brushing against each other, the sun comfortably warming them. 

 

Freddie blinked awake, his vision blurry from sleep. He tried to got up, but an arm was holding him. He looked behind him and found John sleeping behind him, his head snuggled on his neck. Roger and Brian were nowhere to be found.   
He sat up, waking John up in the process, and looked at Roger coming running towards them. "Hey young man" he jokingly said at the giggling blond. Brian soon joined them, sitting cross-legged next to Fred. "Let's eat the watermelon" proposed John, already in the process of taking out the fruit, already cut in slices.   
Roger nodded eagerly, taking his slice and digging in, the chattering of his brother and friends making a comfortable environment. 

"Oh Roggie, you're all a sticky mess" exclaimed Brian laughing. Roger curiously looked down and surely his belly, hands and all face were sticky with watermelon juice. 

Freddie smiled and pull out a wipe, wiping his hands first and then his face. "Don't pout, Rog" he giggled. 

Roger humpfed and crawled away from the wet object, plopping down on Brian's lap. "Aww" he cooed "Don't be like that"   
Roger too smiled and hugged his brother tightly. 

The rest of the afternoon was passed in joy.   
They spent a lot of time in the sea, just floating around and swimming, chasing each other in the water and splashing. Roger even manage to swim a bit by himself, from Freddie to John to Brian, much to the older men's proudness. 

They returned to their houses around dinner time.   
"I'm going to take a shower" announced the curly haired boy, already making his way towards the stairs.   
"Wait Bri" called back Ruth, coming at the end of the stairs with Roger perched on her hip. "If you don't mind, can you shower with Roger? I'm afraid his going to fall asleep shortly" she explained. Brian nodded, not bothered at all. He had showered with him many times. 

The shower was pretty short, as it was already late. Brian soaped down his brother's frail body and gently waged him, whilst he was playing with Brian's now straight wet hair.   
"Okay Roggie, let's go to bed" smiled the oldest one, drying him with a towel, laying on the bed and putting vanilla scented baby lotion on his body, to make the skin soft.   
Roger giggled, pushing softly a foot on Bri's chest.   
Brian finished dressing himself, sliding in bed and letting the blond to curl in his arms. 

Roger's hand was buried in his hair, but differently to all the other people who out their hands in his curls, it never got tangled. 

Brian sighed softly, falling asleep in the summer heat.


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contain messy diapers but it's nothing really graphic.

A sick Roger was not a pleasant Roger to be around.  
The boy had woken up feeling terrible and, since then, his older brother, Brian, hadn't been capable of reassuring him.  
Their parents weren't home, and would not be home for at least a few more days, and Brian had finished the semester at uni, so no one was with them. 

"Shh, Roggie, everything is alright sweety. Does your tummy hurt?" he asked a bit panicked even if he didn't want to show it. Roger looked up and nodded. Roger's sight made Brian's heart to ache. The boy was utterly miserable, his face was flushed, his eyes glossy and teary and snot was covering his nose. Brian sighed, brushing his lips over his brother's forehead. Burning. 

At least now the blond boy had stopped crying and Brian was happy for it. 

It looked like anything could reassure the sick man.  
Brian had tried everything: he had tried rubbing his belly, cuddling him up, feeding him a bottle of milk, some food, checked his nappy twice, paced around the room with him in his arms, but nothing seemed efficient to sooth him. 

The two brothers were cuddled up on the sofa together watching some stupid cartoon Roger might enjoy, when Roger had whined and started crying with even more force, burying his flushed face in Brian's shoulder. "Oh baby, it's alright. I know your tummy hurt but you have to wait for the medicine to make effect" cooed the older one, bringing closer the miserable boy. He didn't know what was wrong, actually.  
Roger had a fever and Brian had given him some medicine to try and sooth the pain and he couldn't stay asleep for more than a few minutes, but other than that he didn't know if Roger had just got a stomach bug or the flu. 

"Shhhh, Rog, try to sleep a bit, okay?" his request was just met by an ear-piercing scream and Roger just started crying even harder.  
"Briii" he cried out, clinging to the boy's shirt. Brian leaned down to kiss his head when something stopped him. A smell. A certain pungent smell, a smell that could only indicate... 

Brian's eyes widened. 

Oh no 

He leaned down and yes, definitely, it was what Brian was thinking.  
He quickly got up with his brother securely in his arms and rushed to the bathroom.  
'He got sick from both ends' he thought, quickly turning on the warm water's tap.  
He stripped down the distressed blond and hesitantly untaped the messy diaper. He got wipes and started cleaning him down there the best he could, before shutting the tap, checked the temperature and, finding it the perfect temperature, lowering Roger in the tub, making quick work of scrubbing him down with the soapy cloth. 

When Roger was out of the tub, Brian carried him to their bedroom to get him dressed.  
He laid him down on the bed and, after the thick, bulky nappy was in place, he took out one of his brother's shirt and pants.  
"No!" shouted Roger. "Uh? What's wrong?" asked Brian confused. "Your shirt!" "You want one of my shirts?" "Yeah!"  
Brian giggled and took out some of his clothes, quickly dressing him.  
"Whose is this tummy?" he baby talked. "Mine!" squealed Roger. Brian laughed and kissed it. "and this cheek?" "Mine!" laughed Roger, wanting another kiss.  
"Aw, good boy!" giggled the older one. 

The boy giggled and let himself be held and carried downstairs. 

As dinner the curly haired man managed to make him drink a full bottle of milk, rewarded with some well wanted cuddles and kissing on the cheeks. 

They were snuggled up on the sofa, a blanket covering their legs, Roger in Brian's arms, his head pillowed on his big brother's shoulder. Roger was slowly sucking on his thumb, whilst the other hand was curled in Brian's pyjamas shirt. Brian's arms were quietly holding him, sweetly keeping him close to his chest. 

Brian kissed his head, quickly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Send a prompt if you want!  
> Leave a Kudo and enjoy!  
> Comments really make my day so if you want to make me happy than leave a comment!


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by @A.   
> I will write your other prompt soon, everybody keep sending them :3

When Brian had met Anita Dobson, a nice girl from one of his courses, his parents were elated.   
That night was the first time Brian had invited Anita to met his parents -he had already met hers- and the curly haired young man was so nervous he couldn't stop pacing around the room.   
"Brian I really love you, but please, stop pacing the room before you make a hole in the carpet" had told Ruth exasperated. His father just laughed, patting his son's shoulder. "Oh come on, Ruth! It's normal to be nervous"   
Brian plopped down on the sofa, taking Roger in his arms. "Roggie do I look good dressed like this?" he asked his brother. Brian knew that his brother was always sincere. Roger smiled and nodded. "Beautiful, Bri!" he said happily, bouncing on his brother's lap. Brian smiled and kissed the blond tresses and snuggled his cheek on the top of his head whilst Roger was playing with his curls. 

The doorbell ringed and Brian went to open the door.    
"Hey Anita"   
"Hey Bri"   
Anita smiled softly and Brian lightly kissed her cheek whilst entering the house. 

They were in the sitting room talking and Anita could feel Roger's eyes on her. The young man was sitting on Brian's left whilst she was on Brian's right, Ruth and Michael in front of them.   
The blond man was watching him with a scowl, brows furrowed, like he was angry with her. 

Anita knew Roger's problems and she understood them, but she was feeling like somehow he didn't like her. 

"Okay, dinner is ready" Ruth exclaimed and the five made their way to the table.   
Anita was moving to sit next to Brian when a cry startled her.   
She looked up and saw Roger standing next to her. "Brian!" he cried "Brian!" he said stretching his arms out. Brian sighed but still bring him close to his body. "Sorry Anita, he's a bit clingy" he smiled apologetically. Anita nodded a bit perplexed but sat down still on that chair. "Rog, sit down on my lap" said Brian pushing his brother down. 

They started eating and Anita was watching how Brian was feeding himself and then spoon feed Roger until the blond boy pushed out of the way the plate. The girl, despite how much she enjoyed talking with his parents and she enjoyed Brian's company, she was feeling a bit set aside because Brian was giving one hundred percent attentions on his brother. 

After dinner, they moved in the sitting room and as excepted, the blond boy sat down on the curly haired boy's lap. Whenever Anita was leaning toward him or even grabbed his hand Roger would interrupt, or grabbing his attention or make something so Brian would praise him or cuddle him. 

"Hey Bri, it was a lovely evening and I enjoyed it very much. See you soon I hope" Anita said with a small smile, standing outside the doorway. Brian smiled. "It was so nice having you over. I hope Rog didn't disturbed you" said the boy apologetically, brushing a hand on his neck. 

Anita smiled and, like in a dream, the two slowly started leaning towards each other.   
They were only inches a part when-

"Briii" came a cry from inside. The boy's head snapped up. "Sorry Ani, I have to go now" he grinned a bit embarrassed. Anita nodded stiffly and a turned around awkwardly, walking away from the Mays garden. 

Brian run up the stairs and went into his room. Roger was sitting on his bed already in his pyjamas and was looking at Brian with a smug expression on his baby face.   
"Roger, what the hell? You've kept interrupting me and Anita all night!" he hissed at his brother.   
Roger's eyes widened. "Don't like her" he mumbled looking down.   
"What?" asked Brian confused "Why you don't like her?"   
Roger refused to answer, keeping his eyes down on the covers.   
Brian's expression softened. "Roggie?" he asked, trying the nickname and smiled in victory when he saw his brother perched up. "Why you don't like Anita?" he gently asked, cupping Roger's face in his hand.   
"Cause you're going to leave me" he hiccups. Brian's eyes widened. "Leaving you? What? I'm not going to leave you Roggie. Never" he said, bringing Roger close. "You don't have to be scared, Roggie, I'm not going to leave you because of her. She's silly if she thinks she can make me go away from you" he smiled softly, looking in her eyes.   
"Really?" asked Roger, peering up from his fringe with his huge blue eyes.   
"Promise, baby bro. You're stuck with me, I'm afraid" 

Roger pushed himself away from Brian's comforting chest and the older one leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead before getting ready for bed. 

'Poor Anita' thought Brian 'If she thinks I will leave Roger forever she really isn't the one for me. But as long as she bears him than I'm totally okay' 

He smiled and, for the last time that night, he kissed his brother, happy to be his role model.


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by @A 
> 
> Enjoy and remember to leave a prompt!

If there was a rule that Brian had given Roger, it surely was do NOT touch Red Special, no matter what. 

The curly haired boy had patiently explained to his little brother why he didn't want him to play with it. 

"If I was going to take Doggy from you, what would you say?" he had asked him, knowing that maybe if Brian had pulled Roger's favourite stuffed animal in the example he may be certain that Roger had understood. 

The blond boy furrowed his brows. "I would play with you" he said.   
Brian sighed. "Yes, but wouldn't you be all angry if I would take him without asking you?" he added.   
Roger looked up at him and nodded.   
"That's exactly the same for Special" he said, kissing Roger's head. 

Roger had never touched her. Not until now. 

The blond was bored. Brian, instead of playing with him, was studying down in the sitting room and, after playing with his cars and his blocks for a while, the small blond decided he wanted to play in his bedroom. 

He got up the stairs and head down to the bedroom, playing with a few toys that were scattered around the floor, happily munching on the biscuits his mom had given him.   
He was cozily sat on the carpet, his nappy was dry, well, mostly because Brian had changed him not to long before, when his eyes had landed on Her. 

The beautiful Red Special was on her stand in all her beauty, the red wooden reflecting slightly the sun. Roger's big blue eyes widened and the man toddled over the bed.   
He knew he wasn't supposed to take her down her stand, but Brian had let him play before and he just wanted to see her closely and hold her. 

He had just reached out with a small hand when the guitar come crushing down, making an horrible twang sound as she it the ground. 

"Roger! What the Hell are you doing?" Roger looked over at the doorframe.   
Brian was standing there, his mouth open, his eyes big.   
Roger gulped. He know he had angered him. 

Suddenly, Brian's eyes had darkened with rage.   
"I told you to not touch her! God Roger, I thought you knew!" he shouted. 

"I'm sowwy-" whimpered Roger, his voice small and shaky. 

"YOU HAD BROKE IT!" Bursted Brian, running inside the room and raising his hand over Roger. 

The blond whimpered and tightly closed his eyes, trembling with fear, waiting for the sting that Brian's hand would bring. But it never came. 

He shakily opened his teary eyes and was met by Brian, his hand still mid-air.   
Brian was standing there with his eyes closed tightly, taking big breaths. 

Roger, who now was sobbing hysterical, run away from the room, frightened. Never had Brian shouted at him. 

He run out on the street, starting running down the street, not knowing where he was.   
After a while, he realised he didn't know how to return home. He was scared and alone. And lost. 

"Bri? Did you saw Roger?"   
Brian looked up, seeing his father standing in the doorway with a concerned look.   
"Uh? No dad, isn't he downstairs?" he confusedly asked.   
The man shocked his head. "I thought he was up here with you. What had happened to Special?" 

Brian looked down and gulped, a gnawing feeling in his stomach. 

"Emh... Roger had...had made her fall from her stand and she broke... Well, not really, some strings had snapped but now I put them back and it's all good" he answered with a shrug. 

"Oh shit..." he exclaimed.   
"What, what's wrong?" had asked his father confused.   
"I shouted at him and I almost hit him, he must have run away in fear" shouted Brian, already running down the stairs to the front door. 

Roger couldn't hear anything beside his cries, his vision was blurry with tears and he couldn't not stop crying and wailing.   
"Bri..." he whimpered. He was sitting on the pavement of an empty road and he didn't know how much time he had spent there, bawling his eyes out. 

Brian had turned in the street nearer to his house, after had run up and down his street to see if he could find his blond brother. 

He was starting losing hope when he heard a cry. His heart was beating like a drum as he run in the direction of the sounds. 

His face lit up when he see him. 

Roger was sitting on the pavement crying. He had found him. 

"Roger! Sweety, why did you run off? No baby don't cry" he said, sinking on his knees in front of him and gather him in his arms. 

"I'm sooorry" howled the blond, burying his face in his shirt.   
"Shhh, it's alright bro. I was just so scared, please don't do this anymore, please Roger!" had said the curly haired man, kissing him all over his rosy face and flushed cheeks. 

The two brothers stayed in a vice like grip for a long time, just holding onto each other, crying and comforting his each other. 

"Red Special?" had whispered the younger one. 

"Red Special is okay, Rog, really. Just two strings snapped off, but I put them back like it was before, sweety, so it's okay Rog, no damage done" he reassured. 

After a last kiss on the forehead, the two brothers made their way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a Beatles fanfiction, if you would like to read it. It's a simple one-shot between John and Paul friendship.


	16. Chapter sixteen

Freddie, Brian and John were sat on Brian's bed.   
They had just decided to take a break from studying and were watching what Roger was doing. 

Roger was laying on the carpet in front of a sheet of paper full of colours and confused lines, crayons laying around him, the tip of his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth as his brows were furrowed in concentration. 

Freddie was smiling softly and, as he looked at his two best friends, he found similar expressions on their faces. 

It was difficult for Brian growing up with a brother who needed a bit more help.   
He knew, or rather had his suspicious, that their parents were feeling guilty, as Brian had basically become Roger's caretaker. 

The boy was always the one around the blond haired man, he was the one taking care of all his needs.   
When he had fallen ill, it was Brian who had taken care of him, since their parents were away for business. 

Brian was the one preparing him lunch and dinner.   
He was the one playing with him and giving him all the love and care a child, because it was what Roger mentally was, needed.   
He was the one always comforting him.   
He was the one changing his nappies and his clothes.   
He was the one lulling him to sleep every night.   
He was Roger's everything. 

"Here! For you!"   
Roger was standing in front of them with a big smile on his face, holding a draw in his hands.   
The three older boys looked at it and smiled at the younger boy. 

"It's beautiful Rog!" said John, smiling as Roger beamed happily. 

"You're as good as me" cooed Freddie, looking at the four tall stick figures with brown, black and blond hair on the tops of their circle heads and big red smiles.  

"You're so good little one, but let's get cleaned up" smiled Brian, taking hold of his brother's hand. 

Roger had managed to smear multiple colours on both his hands and even his T-shirt and Freddie and John cooed at the little pout on his face as he followed his brother to the bathroom. 

The two other boys started tiding the room and smiled as Roger run inside the bedroom in only a nappy and one of Brian's T-shirts, Brian following closely before throwing himself on the bed, bouncing slightly before putting his head on Freddie's lap.   
The older man giggled, brushing his fingers in Brian's curls, earning a content sigh from the younger one.   
John sweetly smiled, joining them with Roger. 

"Rog" whispered the curly haired man. "Tell Fred and John what you had done" he gently said.   
Roger crawled to them, leaning over Freddie's chest as his brother was laying with his head on his friend's lap. 

"I peed in the toilet like a grown-up!" proudly said the youngest man, his eyes bright and bouncing slightly on his padded butt. 

"Oh! You did such a good job! We're so proud of you, right Deaky?" grinned Freddie, John nodded. 

In that moment, Freddie was feeling like a proud parent, and was pretty sure Brian was feeling like that too.   
Just the way he was smiling, the little cringles forming around his eyes as he was smiling and the little dimples on his cheeks, were indications of happiness. 

The rest of the evening was nice, the three older boys brainstorming new ideas and chords for new songs and Roger happily watching them when nighttime rolled around. 

John had already gone home, but Freddie was staying the night, not the first time.   
Roger had even asked them if they were together -Brian had blushed bright red and Freddie had laughed- but they both said no, since Brian was happily single and Freddie had already a boyfriend -One approved by both John and Brian. 

Freddie was sitting on the inflatable mattress next to the bed, laying on his side and watching the night routine of the Taylor brothers. 

Brian had changed Roger's nappy -Roger had never had a problem being changed in the open and was too innocent to think about bad things blokes may think about- then put him in a fluffy light blue pajamas.  
The older one had then brushed his teeth and asked Freddie to heat up a baby bottle with milk. Freddie had happily complied, bringing the warm bottle and giving it to Roger, who happily begun to suck from it, making a happy noise whilst smuggling into his brother's warm chest. 

"You don't want it anymore?" asked Brian with furrowed brows when Roger stopped sucking mid-bottle.   
"Can I have some?" asked Brian, earning a small nod from him and the baby bottle being pressed on his lips.   
"Aww" cooed Freddie, snapping a few photos of Brian happily drinking the last drops of milk.   
"Shut it Fred, it's good milk, I don't want to waste it" defended himself the curly haired man as Roger had already fallen asleep.   
"Oh I know darling, I just find it so freaking cute" smiled Freddie, hugging him as a goodnight. 

"Night Fred"  
"Night Bri"

The last thing Freddie saw was Brian's peacefully sleeping face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Remember, if you leave a comment, a Kudo or a story prompt I'm going to be the happiest person on the world!  
> Reading comments always make my day!   
> Lots of love,   
> Seviel


	17. Chapter seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by @bamboozlesophie!   
> Sorry if it's really short!  
> Everyone, keep sending prompts and leave comments, I love writing and reading them!

John Deacon was babysitting his best friend's younger brother whilst Brian was at school. 

It had been hard to convince Brian to leave the blond man with his young friend -the only time Brian had left Roger alone it was with Freddie, who, even if incredibly, was quite mature when he wanted to be. 

Deaky was actually quite nervous, since he didn't know if Roger was going to be okay to have him around, Roger was basically clinging to his big brother all the time and he did talk with John and Freddie, but he was obviously more comfortable with being around the curly haired man. 

"Okay Roggie, what do you want to do?" cheerfully asked John kneeling down to be on Roger's level, who was sitting on the sofa with a binky in his mouth.   
Roger made grabby hands, wanting to be picked up and John happily complied, bringing close the man to his chest.   
"What's wrong?" mused the bassist with a laugh when Roger frowned, head still on his shoulder and arms still around his neck.   
"Hair" muttered the blond. "Hair uh? Does Bri's hair tingle when you put your face on his shoulder?"   
John laughed at the boy's nod and gently kissed his forehead. 

The two cuddled up on the sofa watching cartoons and singing along with the theme songs until Roger grow restless and started whining.   
"Okay little one, now I have to make dinner" he said, glancing at the clock on the wall. 7:00 pm, Brian would be at home in around 10 minutes and John was going to make dinner for the three of them, well Roger was going to eat before them, obviously. 

Roger nodded and run to his bedroom and grab his blocks, staying on the carpet. 

"You're the cutest little thing in the world" cooed John, giving little kisses on both of the boy's cheeks, giggling at the cute noises he was making, still sucking his binky. 

"John" giggled the blond "I wove you" shrieked, jumping on him, pushing him down on the carpet and the two started rolling around tickling each other. 

"I love you too, Roggie" said John smiling and bouncing him on his hip, passing his hand in his long blond locks. 

When Brian had returned, he found John with his face full of make-up, along with Roger's and the two were happily laughing and jumping around the house. 

"Hey hey hey, had found the two of you?" he asked smiling when he found himself with a lapfull of blond boy. "We had a lovely day, right?" said John and Roger nodded enthusiastic. 

After dinner, John found himself curled up around Brian, who was feeding Roger his milk.   
The boy was quietly sucking on the rubber nipple, one hand tangled in his brother's hair. 

John smiled and kissed his head. 

He was the happiest boy in the world, if he could stay all his time with his friends.


	18. Chapter eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by @Myworldofgayfanfiction 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, remember to leave a kudo and a comment!

Brian, Freddie and John had gathered into the sitting room for what seemed the hundredth time. 

"Did you find him?" asked panicked John, sighing when the other two boys shrugged their heads.   
"Oh my God" cried Brian "Where could he be?"   
"Darling, don't worry, we're going to find him" said Freddie, even if in his voice there was a worried sound.   
The three decided to once again split and run searching for Roger. 

It had all started a few hours ago, outside was raining and the four bored boys had decided to play a few rounds of hide and seek to pass the time. 

They had a great time, even if, most of the times, Roger's hiding places were easily found. 

Once, Roger was hiding under the beds. 

Freddie, who was the one counting, had walked into the room and Roger could just see his socks clad feet.   
When Freddie attempted to open the wardrobe to see if the younger boy was inside it he heard a small giggle coming from the centre of the room.   
He smirked but decided to play along.   
When Roger's giggling intensified, he walked to one side of the bed, got a hold on one of the boy's foot and pull, brining Roger out of the hiding place and pulled the laughing boy in his arms. 

After some other rounds, it was John's  turn to count and the blond boy run to the stairs, panicking about his next hiding place. 

He suddenly looked the side of the staircase and found a small cupboard.   
An idea popped in his mind and quickly went to unlaced the door.   
When he heard John arriving almost at the end of the count, he quickly got inside it, closing the door quickly but soundlessly. 

The cupboard was dark and cramped and full of dust, but the boy sat in it in silence, hearing the sound of feet passing on the cracking parquet.   
He put his hands on his mouth to stifle his giggles as time passed. 

John had looked literally everywhere, but it seemed he was unable of finding Roger.   
Brian and Freddie were searching him too, and progressively, Brian was getting more and more panicked. 

"Maybe he got outside?" suggested the oldest boy.   
"No, the door is still locked" reasoned John.   
"And plus we would have heard it"

"I don't care" shrieked Brian "We have to find him"   
"Of course, darling, let's keep searching" Freddie was looking deeply in the curly haired boy's eyes, one hand squeezing his shoulders.   
Brian furiously wiped his eyes and nodded. 

Almost an hour had passed.   
Brian was still pacing around "Roger, came out, the game is over... Rog, came on!" pleaded him, wanting desperately to find his younger brother. 

Suddenly, the cupboard's door flung over.   
They gulped. They hadn't checked in it, because they didn't thought Roger was small enough to fit in it. Guess they were wrong. 

"Roger, Oh my God" shouted Brian, falling on his knees in front of the cupboard.   
"Bri?" said Roger. "What wrong?"   
"You made us scared Rog" scolded Brian.  
"Yeah, Rog, don't do it again, please" pleaded Freddie, helping the two brothers up. 

"I'm sorry" whimpered Roger, holding tightly his brother's arm close to his body.   
"Shh, it's okay Roggie, I'm not mad at you" reassured Brian, smiling and receiving one of the bright smiles only Roger gave. 

Freddie and John smiled at the scene. 

"Okay, who wants to play another game?" he asked cheerily, making the other three laugh.


	19. Chapter nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this his really, really short.   
> Like, I actually typed it whilst I was in class and the teacher was interrogating some of my classmates, so I had to make it really quick because I'm usually not allowed to use phones in the classroom.   
> Hope you'll still like it!

Roger shrieked happily as he was thrown down head-first once again. 

He was sat on Brian's knees and Brian was happily bouncing him, whilst holding his hands and then... 

"GO!" He shouted, making Roger fall backwards, catching him before he hit the floor. 

Roger was happy, and when Brian had stabilised him once again on his knees he was laughing and smiling happily. 

"Again!" he said.   
Brian smiled but shocked his head. 

"I'm tired Rog" he said, kissing his forehead. 

Brian was getting tired and his legs were hurting, because Roger was a grown-up man, and holding up all his weight was pretty difficult, especially if he was going to push him up and down so much. 

Roger pouted, "Oh pretty pretty please" he said, trying to make his best puppy-eyes. 

Brian just smiled again and said no. 

Roger frowned, but as soon as he saw his father walked in the sitting room he smiled and quickly run to him, not before leaving a peck on his brother's cheek. 

Ruth walked into the sitting room, sitting down next to her son, watching her husband and younger son playing together the same game he was playing with his brother. 

She smiled, kissing Brian's forehead, hearing the laughters of Roger and smiling at the lovely family scene that was showing in the May's household.


	20. Author Notes

Uuuuh guys, I'm sorry, this isn't an update :(

I'm procrastinating soo much lol. 

So, school's going to be over in a few days (as I'm writing this, here where I live it's 10:00 pm on the 4th of June and school's over on the 11th) and well, I'm going to have a lot of time to write and update 'Proud of You', along with a lot of other fics, so yeah, you'll all have to bear with me and my shitty writing lol. 

No really, I can't be more grateful with all the people who take their time to comment, vote, bookmark or just read this story. When I posted it the first time I was thinking about taking it off immediately, but then the comments and kudos started and I felt incredibly happy, so thank you with all my heart.

I actually wrote this to announce that I'm writing another fic for The Beatles' fandom. The fic is going to be call "Baby Paul" and I'm going to leave here the plot:

Paul, feeling nostalgic about his childhood and the feeling of being look after by lovely parents, made the wish to be able to feel that love again.   
John, George and Ringo, the morning after, went to Paul's house, but instead of Paul they found an infant, who suddenly got attached to John.   
They suddenly understand that the child is Paul!   
So they must take care of him and found a way to make him return back to his normal self. 

 

This is different from this story. In this, Roger is physically an adult, but in the other story, Paul become both mentally and physically a toddler.   
Plus, I'm a slut for John/Paul bromance and friendship so yeah, John is going to be the main character along with Paul. NO SMUT OR ROMANTICISM, THOUGH.   
And since I also love Mimi, she will appear. I love Mimi and John together (as an aunt-nephew relationship) and there aren't many fics with her in. 

This is all, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I just wanted to spread the word.   
If you may think you'll like the idea go look for it (Not still up, but it will be by tomorrow, eventually).   
If you would like to see something in particular happening write it in the comments below here, I accept ideas :)

So yeah, good night/evening/afternoon/morning to you all!

SevielCiel


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was prompted by @myworldofgayfanfiction

As soon as the door closed, Brian sighed, making his way to the sitting room.   
He was home alone with his brother, and he was feeling pretty much anxious. It was the first time he was completely alone with his little brother. 

He was met by Roger, laying on the sofa with his binky and blanket watching some cartoons.   
He smiled and made his way towards him and Roger greeted him with a happy shriek. 

"Rog? Eat?" he asked softly, picking Roger up. The boy snuggled his head on his big brother's chest as Brian carried him to his high chair. 

"If you have any questions just call me, hon, okay?" had said his mother. Brian nervously nodded, twisting the hem of his shirt with his hands.   
"The nappies and everything needed are in the drawer in your room and so are his toys. If he's fussy, try to cuddle him or give him some biscuits and milk. You know how to heat it, right?" she asked and the boy just nodded his head.   
Ruth smiled and kissed his head, "You're a great brother and helper, even if you're just 10"   
Brian smiled at the praise, saying bye to the woman as she made her way out of the house. 

He had just heated up some milk and put the chocolate biscuits on a plate, along with another mug for himself and carried everything to where Roger was. 

"Open up, Rog" he said, bringing the baby bottle at contact with the blond's lips.   
Roger opened, gladly sucking the milk, watching his brother drank too, with his big blue eyes. Brian smiled and the blond child smiled too, reaching out with a hand to touch Brian's curls.   
"Bri... Bri-mi" babbled the blond.   
Brian's eyes widened. "Say that again, Rog! Brimi"   
"B... Brini... Brimi!" shouted Roger enthusiastically.   
"Can you say 'Roger'? Say it. Ro-ger"   
Roger seemed like thinking on it. "Rog-er... Rog... Roger" he finally said, smile getting bigger as he saw his brother's smile.   
"You did it! I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed the older child, with so much hope in his voice. 

Roger was 7 years old, but he didn't speak yet. He could hardly speak at all, aside from a few words like mom, dad and bah (who was Brian).   
So, to hear him speak you could understand how happy was Brian. 

Roger clapped his hands and let himself got cuddled up by Brian. 

The afternoon went on with them playing in the sitting room with Lego and plastic blocks, watching cartoons and with Brian reading stories to his younger brother.   
Around 7, the 10 years old heated up the leftovers from the night before and spoonfed the younger boy. It was at that time that Brian had learned how to eat left handed whilst feed his brother. 

Sitting in front of the TV was how Ruth found her boys.   
They were asleep, cuddled up, books and blocks scattered around. She smiled and picked up the youngest whilst holding the oldest one's hand.   
"You're the best son and brother anyone could ask for" she whispered and Brian, still half asleep, made the decision he was going to be Roger's inspiration.


	22. Chapter twenty-one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, sorry! I'm working on a pretty long fic about the Beatles with a friend of mine.  
> Hope you still enjoy, comment or leave a prompt if you want.

Roger looked up at his brother with a thumb in his mouth.   
He toddled over the bed and quietly sat down next to Brian.

"Brimi" he said, tugging his sleeve.  
Brian hummed, but didn't watched up from the book he was reading.  
Roger narrowed his eyes. Why wasn't Brian giving his full attention? 

"Briiiii" he started whining, hitting Brian with his fists and whining every now and then.  
"What, Roger?" sighed annoyed the curly haired boy, trying to keep himself from shouting at the blond.

Roger grinned, happy to have finally made Brian look up from that stupid book he was reading since that morning.

"Where do babies came from?" he asked curiously.

"What?" shrieked the older one, his cheeks and ears heating up from embarrassment.

Nope. Nope. Nope. He wasn't going to give his younger, mentally disable brother that talk.  
It was like trying to explain it to a young child.

"W-What?" he muttered, looking at Roger with wide eyes, hoping to not have heard correctly.

"Where do babies came from?" asked again the boy.

Brian sighed. "Why do you want to know so bad?" 

"Because I heard mommy telling daddy that she may has another baby in her belly. How does the baby go to mommy's belly?" said Roger, raising his eyebrows.

Brian passed his hand on his face, taking out his phone.

"Freddie, how can I explain to Rog where babies came from?" he typed.  
Soon, Freddie had replied. "Just tell him what your parents had told you, or you can be scientific about it :3"

Brian rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and looked again at the other boy.

"When two people really love each other-" he begin. "So you can have a baby too?" "Well, I can contribute, but only a girl can have a baby inside his belly" he patiently explained.  
"So, when a woman and a man really, really love each other and they want to have a baby they'll make a thing together and then the baby, since he decide that the belly is comfy, will stay inside it for 9 months. Then, puff, mommy's will go to the hospital where the baby will get out and go home with their mommy and daddy that will love them very very much." finished Brian. Obviously he wasn't going to explain him what exactly you have to do to make a baby. 

Roger nodded but tilted his head to the side. "What are going to do the mommy and daddy?" 

Brian flushed even more "they plant a seed and that seed will be the baby" he stuttered.

"So I was a seed?" asked Roger and Brian nodded quickly, hoping that Roger was going to accept this explanation.

"Oh, okay" he finally said, making his way out. "Thank you, Brimi"

Brian sighed and buried his flushed face on his pillow.  
He just hoped he wasn't going to say anything to their parents.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was promoted by @Anonymous6285.  
> Hope you enjoy, darling and I'm sorry if it's so short! 
> 
> Like always, leave a kudo, a prompt or a comment!

Brian, Freddie, John and Roger were returning home from a week long holiday at John's holiday home.

Roger was sitting in the backseat next to his brother, whilst John was driving and Freddie was in the passenger seat.

Freddie was singing his lungs out, hitting his fist on the car's roof with the beat of the song and Roger was laughing, snuggling softly on Brian's side.   
"How long the journey?" he mumbled, looking at Brian through his long eyelashes. "I don't know, half an hour?" said John with a shrug.

Roger nodded and rested his head on his brother's shoulder.  
The truth was that Roger had to go to the bathroom. Brian had told him to go before leaving the house, but Roger, just like a child, had said no.   
And now he was stuck in the car with a full bladder. Brian, or any of the boys, could not find out, or else, Brian would have become angry at him.

He was looking outside the window, one hand holding himself, Brian too focused on his book to look at him.

Suddenly the car stopped.   
"What's wrong?" had asked Brian. "Car crush" answered the boy behind the wheel.

"Bri?" whispered Roger.  
"It's alright, Rog. Try to sleep, okay?"   
Before the boy could protest, his head was already on Brian's lap.  
He sighed, ignoring his full bladder, falling asleep.

When Roger returned conscious, he felt that his bladder was about to burst.  
He whimpered slightly, attracting Brian's attention.

"Hey there" smiled down the curly haired boy and Roger managed to smile back at him, before whimpering again.

"What's wrong?" "I have to pee..." admitted the blondie.

Brian sighed. "Is there anywhere we can stop? Roger has to pee" said Brian to John and Freddie.  
"I'm afraid not, I'm sorry darling" answered back the Parsi boy with a sympathetic glance.

"Rog, can you hold it until we arrive home?" whispered softly the older boy and Roger just shooked his blond head.

Suddenly a spurt of warm liquid came out from Roger and the boy whimpered, burying his face on Brian's chest.

"Shhh, it's alright Rog, just do it, okay?" Now the boy was sobbing and crying on his chest.  
As soon as Roger had finished, Brian grabbed his suitcase, in which were both of the brothers's clothes, pulling out a pair of pants and trousers.

He laid down the crying boy and gently started to clean him and putting on the fresh dry clothes.

"Here we are, baby, now it's all right. To next time tell us if you need to pee, okay?"   
Roger nodded and buried his head on Brian's chest once again, keeping on crying and enjoying the comfort the older one was giving him.

The other two boys just looked and smiled at them.

"So cute" whispered Freddie, smiling.

"I'm sorry" said Roger. Brian kissed his head, muttering things in his ear to make him fall asleep.

The boy was asleep, when they arrived home, and Brian quickly hide the proves of Roger's little accident.


	24. Author Notes

Hey guysss!

I'm writing this to advise everyone I'm going to put this fic on hold for a while or maybe even finish it.

I'm sorry, but I'm having a really shitty time and I'm concentrating on a Beatle fic, so yeah.

So sorry!

For whoever is reading this I have to say this:

THANKS. 

Thanks for all the support, the kudos, the promts and all the nice things you have written in the comments!

I'm really glad someone actually liked this, so much to make it to 23 chapters. Wow, 23, it's the longest thing I had even written and it's not even complete.

Feel free, even if it's on hold, to leave prompts or let me know your opinion!

This is just a see you later and not a complete goodbye.

With love, 

Seviel

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird af and probably shit but I still hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
